


Legend of Zelda Kintober 2019

by starrywolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Ganondorf, Alpha Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Clothing Theft, Cock Worship, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distension, Domestic, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Empathic Bond, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Formalwear, Frottage, Human Furniture, Immobility, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Kemonomimi, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Maid/Butler, Male Lactation, Marking, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Omega Link (Legend of Zelda), Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stockings, Xenophilia, brat taming, duh - Freeform, just wanted to name them so no surprises, upskirt sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf/pseuds/starrywolf
Summary: Hi! I'm Star and this is going to be a month long collection of filth. Mostly filth. There will seldom not be some type of filth or reference to it.So far:Day 1 - Roleplay - Ganon/LinkDay 2 - Pregnancy - Sidon/LinkDay 3 - Breeding - Sidon/LinkDay 4 - Human Furniture - Ganon/LinkDay 5 - Knotting - Sidon/LinkDay 6 - Creampie - Ganon/LinkDay 7 - (Soft) Begging - Ganon/LinkDay 8 - Jealousy/Possessiveness - Ganon/LinkDay 9 - Deep Throat - Sidon/LinkDay 10 - Body Modification/Decoration - Ganon/LinkDay 11 - Electricity - Sidon/LinkDay 12 - Xenophilia - Sidon/LinkDay 13 - Dacryphilia - Sidon/LinkDay 14 - Biting/Marking - Sidon/LinkDay 15 - Somnophilia - Sidon/LinkDay 16 - Power Indifference/Authority Ganon/LinkDay 17 - Double Penetration - Sidon/LinkDay 18 - Brat Taming - Ganon/LinkDay 19 - Daddy Kink - Ganon/Link





	1. Before We Start...

I've always been into LoZ and BOTW didn't help but it did help give me a kick in the pants to write again after a l o n g break from it.

Normally kinktobers are stand alone but I'm a oddball who needs a setting so its actually split into two AUs: an office/corporation au setting for Ganondorf/Link and a Consort au for Sidon/Link. They're not in any specific order, though.

I'm using vexy-sins Kinktober 2019 prompt list. Rolled a d4. Picked from there. Baddabing-baddaboom smut. The prompts are split 15 and 15 each and I don't know what I'm going to do for the last day yet but I have a whole month to decide so hey. /shrug

Going to update this chapter when I load a new one:

Day 1 - Roleplay - Ganon/Link  
Day 2 - Pregnancy - Sidon/Link  
Day 3 - Breeding - Sidon/Link  
Day 4 - Human Furniture - Ganon/Link  
Day 5 - Knotting - Sidon/Link  
Day 6 - Creampie - Ganon/Link  
Day 7 - (Soft) Begging - Ganon/Link  
Day 8 - Jealousy/Possessiveness - Ganon/Link  
Day 9 - Deep Throat - Sidon/Link  
Day 10 - Body Modification/Decoration - Ganon/Link  
Day 11 - Electricity - Sidon/Link  
Day 12 - Xenophilia - Sidon/Link  
Day 13 - Dacryphilia - Sidon/Link  
Day 14 - Biting/Marking - Sidon/Link  
Day 15 - Somnophilia - Sidon/Link  
Day 16 - Power Indifference/Authority Ganon/Link  
Day 17 - Double Penetration - Sidon/Link  
Day 18 - Brat Taming - Ganon/Link  
Day 19 - Daddy Kink - Ganon/Link  



	2. Day 1 - Roleplaying with Ganon/Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Roleplay with Ganondorf/Link. Part of the Corporate AU
> 
> Ganon gets a senario granted.

The office was quiet with the exception of rapidly clicking keys and the whirling of the large overhead air system. The first hint sunset starting to shade the entire space in warm golden hues and Ganon Dragmire was utterly done with waiting for the day to be over. An extended lunch meeting caused his entire afternoon to be shifted back and now he found himself waiting for the clock to finally sweep to a tidy time of dedicated-but-not-overworking. For appearances sake. 

“Mr. Dragmire?”

Also for his temp receptionist to go home. No matter how many times he said it wasn’t necessary for them to leave together, he refused and waited patiently for his employer to gather his briefcase and suit jacket so they could go down to the parking garage together. It was polite and sweet but sometimes the silence of his large office was instrumental in his unwinding of the day. That and the bottle of lube he kept in his locked bottom drawer.

“Sir?”

Ganon did want to say that he regretted letting his mother, sisters, and young niece move into his new larger home with him once he had really started earning money but getting peace or a small window of time to himself was extremely hard. He tries his damndest to keep a work-home life balance and if he started bringing it home just to leave the office sooner was he really leaving it behind?

“Ganon.”

Pausing his furious typing he cut his eyes at his temp. Deep, bored blue eyes stared him down from a long arm extending a slim manilla folder. “Awfully familiar of you, Mr. Faron." 

"I apologize, sir. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now. It’s nearing seven o’clock. You wanted a reminder for time to go.”

Ah. 

Nodding his head he waved him off as he started to shut his work down and pack his things away. Grabbing the file and leafing through it Ganon saw that the last page needing his signature was missing. “Faron, where’s-”

Merciless Din above.

Grey slacks a shade too tight stretched over obviously muscular thighs and Ganon quickly tried to avert his eyes as his cock gave an interested jump in his pants.

“Link,-:

“Now who’s being familiar, sir?" A quick glance blessed him with the sight of Link smiling at him softly in the reflection of the glass windows that led out into the office. "Are you ready to go?” Tucking a blond forelock behind his ear he glanced up to let their eyes meet.

“You know...you’ve been filling in graciously for Malon while she’s been away these few weeks I like to think we’re at least a little familiar with each other by now.” A soft huff of breathe cut off anything he was going to say next

“The only gracious thing here is the fact you wait for me to turn around before you start staring as my ass, Mr. Dragmire.”

“...Is that so?”

"Not going to deny it?"

Ganon watched as Link slowly padded over to him and leaned against his desk. Close enough that he could see the light plaid striping on his pants doing nothing to hide the slight chub he was starting to sport. Swiveling his chair around he took a risk and tugged the blond in by his belt buckle. “In my defense, Mr. Faron, it’s a very nice ass. It would be a crime to not pay attention when it’s presented to me.” His eyes gleamed when Link’s hand softly rested on his broad chest, toying with his ruby lapel pin. "You know, you've been such a kind boss during my tenure here...," A slim but strong hand slowly snaked it's way along the side of his neck and entwined in his thick red hair. "...and Lonlon said to make sure you knew I appreciated the chance you gave me to prove myself."

"I'm more than certain you earned your keep during your stay." Sliding his much larger broad hand from the Hylians waist up to cups his back and drag him a bit closer. Ganon dragged his nose along the junction of tanned neck as Link removed his hair tie, spilling fire red hair down his own back.

Bringing his other hand up he pulled Link into the junction between his legs, hiding a grin at how he didn't need to try and coax him into his personal space. Palming a handful of ass he let the smaller male lean in with an arch, placing nips and small pecks along the side of his neck where he loosened his tie earlier. He moved his other hand down to grab another handful, relishing the feel of having the fine material wrinkle under his strong grip. Savoring the soft groan right under ear he pulled his worker in closer.

A sharp prick that was more bite than nip wasn't enough to distract him from Link smoothly climbing into his lap before claiming his lips for himself. The barest swipe of his tongue had Link desperately opening his mouth, wasting no time Ganon delved in. One of his large hands abandoning his plush treasure to grip blond tresses and grind their mouths together harshly, relishing in the deep, soft groans trapped between them. He broke them apart briefly to lift Link with his other arm and toss him on his desk.

Ganon saw him scramble to gain stability before he used his larger bulk to cage the fair-haired man in before sinking a hard bite at the neck junction he was working on earlier. The moan he wrenched from the man in front of him echoed in the empty office and fueled his to grasp lean legs, dragging him forward to grind their covered fronts together. He felt Link jolt forward at the contact and used the leverage to drag him even further into the space between them. He felt a smaller hand work frantically at his belt buckle and joined it, making quick work of it before switching to the others. He grabbed Link's hand tightly before it could go any further. "Mr. Faron, as I am close to ripping your suit pants clear off you, I want to know how far you want to take this right now because the moment I release your hand, you're mine." Bright, deep blue eyes sparkled in the warm lighting from the dimming daylight. Using his free hand, he dragged himself up to press their puffed lips together before grinning into the soft kiss. "Sap."

The hand was quickly wormed out of his own, snaking it's way just as fast inside his unbuckled trousers and made him hiss as it took hold of his engorged head. Bringing his cock out, he felt Link tightening his fist before starting to work it up and down. He covered Link's hand with his own, bringing them together. Using his steadily leaking precum to help slide them against the other. The hand under his own slowly losing its grip as Link started rolling his hips faster into the quickly heating up grip.

Ganon let a shudder roll down his back and into his hips as he watched Link chase his impending release from their conjoined hands. Cursing himself at how he was wishing Link to hurry up and go so he could do this himself earlier. How foolish to think his hand could make it feel as great as this was. All the time they wasted these past weeks. 

Each glance. Each smile. All those late evenings spent ordering in and softly talking across the office. He could've had this. The attraction was always there.

A surprisingly hard grasp had his body bending sharply and he bit down on the lips he was sucking on in shock. Looking down at the Hylian under him had a deep groan leaving him as he took in his everything. His fine suit jacket rumpled about his elbows, a bright flush staining his visage starting from the tips of his ears and he followed it until it disappeared into his collar. Slick stained his slacks, his formally crisp shirt since untucked showing his golden haired happy trail.

Bringing his head back down to necklace of bruises that decorated Link's neck Ganon bit down on the junction with a fierce growl and felt warmth crawl through him when he felt Link's cock jump in his hand, dribbling his hot cum down the side of his fist. Pumping the both of them faster, he heard the desk creak under them from his hard and final thrusts before watching his ropes of cum stripe the entirety of the front of the blonds shirt and even catch him as far as the bottom of his chin.

The both of them panted heavily against each other, cocks out and suit shirts a quickly cooling mess against their bodies. Exchanging small kisses in their afterglow as Ganon picked his partner up like he weighed nothing and sank into his office chair. Nuzzling his nose into sweaty locks, he breathed deeply the combined scent of musk and leftover arousal. 

Link peeled himself off of Ganon's chest to stare him in the face, one of the few times they could ever be face to face was during times like these. "Are you satisfied?" Placing both hands on the larger man's cheeks, he mashed them together gently and gave them a playful peck.

"I'll be satisfied when we get home and take you in our bed as I please for the rest of the night."

Link twisted his nose up gently and shoved Ganon's shoulders. "I mean, with this. Your whole elaborate ass kink you've kept going the whole time I was filling in for Lonlon. We could've did this at home or gone to the penthouse if you just wanted sex on a desk."

He was right. As full as their house was, they had an entire wing they could've used and an upcoming trip to enjoy the quiet of their shared office out in Lanayru. However…

"We met in this office. Five years ago today."

Leaning into Ganon, Link reaches into his back pocket where his phone was kept to double-check the date.

"You waited five whole years to have sex with me on this desk when you could've easily suggested it any of the late nights we used to pull in here?"

"Five years ago I knew I wanted you on top of this desk. Laid out for me like a dragon's hoard of treasure. Mine to plunder for the remainder of my days. I waited five whole years because Malon's a dedicated worker and has never once called out sick in her entire tenure as my personal assistant."

Link threw his head back and let his bright laugh dance through the office. Gripping fistfuls of red hair, careful of the ring on his hand this time, he pulled Ganon in for another kiss and another until all the hues of red dipped out the room and bled away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a sucker for soft!Ganon if you couldn't tell. Only soft!Ganon though. He's just gone on him and I think it's sweet.


	3. Day 2 Pregnancy with Sidon/Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy with some intercrural. Consort AU. 
> 
> Italiacs is Link signing.

Link breathed deeply and tried to let the sounds of the Domain fill his senses. In theory, it should've been relaxing; the rushing of the waterfalls, the hot breeze rustling the shell chime the children of Lurelin gave him where it was suspended in the corner of the window, the birds singing outside on the ledges, the formally cool water of the shallowly submerged sleeping pool he was floating in lapping at his distended abdomen.

Huffing, he kicked his legs angrily. Unlike the Zora, who mostly had a pair of both functioning breeding parts, a set of Hylian's were considered dames and sires; able to perform their counterparts role in reproducing, as well as their own to a lesser degree. Before starting on the physical side of his relationship with the Zora prince Link was very sure to mention the possibility.

Until he let himself fall into a state of complacency over the lack of hybrid children anywhere in the Domain.

While they were originally ecstatic over the thought of them having a ‘pup’ when he conceived, it soon grew old on his end the larger he grew. First thing to stop was training with the soldiers of the Domain. Second thing was not being able to squeeze into his armor anymore; no more diving off the platforms and out windows to escape his overbearing partner or servants and guardsmen just “checking up” on him or “do you need anything Your Highness?” 

Yeah to not be the size of an entire hydromelon patch anymore.

Soon he wasn’t allowed on horses. No traveling. No overly sweet or spicy foods. Now his recent torture: no leaving the royal quarters. It made sense, he supposed. Due to the information on hybrid pregnancies very just on the side of not enough nobody wanted to take precautions with the heir’s heir. From what Zelda was able to share with him from the miniscule records that’s been recovered over time, Dame carrying wasn’t always a stroll either.

It was an overall agreement that the worst seasons to carry was during the hot or rainy seasons. Seeing as how it was currently the height of the former, Link wanted nothing more than to be in the reservoir with the children of the domain and their dames, splashing in the wonderfully cool crystal clear water. The last time he was able to sneak out and do so more than half the other dames looked at him in amused pity as Sidon and a handful of the royal guards escorted him back swiftly. 

The closest he could get to relief was basking in Sidon's sleeping pool in his personal sapphire adornments. He had a small variety of pieces designed and commissioned by Isha for non-ceremonial use; a small fortune he paid from his own pocket to his husbands annoyance. While it didn’t get as hot as Gerudo Town or Death Mountain all the moisture in the air made it extremely humid and sticky during the height of the day.

“Link?” Instead of responding back, Link raised a leg and made a big splash instead. “Please don’t get water all over the sleeping quarters again,” Link watched as Sidon’s headtail betrayed his stern face. “You could slip and fall when you got up and crack your head on the stone or-”

_ “Or I could be perfectly fine because I can’t even get around without help anymore.” _

“You can get around.”

_ “I can lay in this damned pool and I can slowly waddle my way to the sitting area.” _

Sidon’s tail slowly ceased it waging as he picked up on Link’s sullen visage. “How are my pearls doing this afternoon?”

_ "The guppy wants out." _

"I know, my beloved treasure."

_ “I’m tired of being pupped.” _

“I know dear--”

_ “No you dont!" _

Link scooted himself over to the back edge of the pool so he could sit up to stare at his husband.  _ "I look like a shrunken Hinox! I can't see my feet! My chest aches! And leaks! My back aches. My damn hips hurt! I miss my friends! I miss my horse!" _

"Dearest...My beloved pearl. I'm so sorry-"

_ "I'm not finished! I'm CONSTANTLY horny!"  _ Link saw Sidon tail slowly start to wag and glared at him.  _ "Stop. That was not an invitation right now! I can't even reach myself to get off because of this bump!"  _ He crossed his arms then got even more frustrated by the action being impeded by the swell of his chest and said baby bump. Instead he huffed and sat sideways on the ledge as much as he was able to not look at his husband.

"My dear treasure…" Link felt himself startle against his will when Sidon arms wrapped around him completely, large bump included. "I haven't meant to let you go unattended." Slowly kneading Link's swollen abdomen. After a few moments he felt his his consort slowly relax his body and lean into him. Hefting him into his lap, Sidon admired the way the silver adornments and jewels looked against Link's scarred skin. He focused part of his attention on Link's hips and back while slowly lowering him onto his own abdomen to take some strain off his limbs. 

The Hylian listened to his husband softly tell him about the going ons of the Domain and gripes of the council. Turning himself around with some difficulty he sat up and faced Sidon to watch as his face lit up with love for his Domain. As much as loved it, however, he had a more pressing need. Just being on Sidon was sending a quickly warming heat throughout his lower region. 

He knew without a doubt that before Sidon could finish he was going to be sitting in a puddle of his own viscous slick. Rocking a bit, he felt his member hardening and dug his heels gently into Sidon's side.

_ "Hey, you wanna-" _

"You said not right now and the midwife said me penetrating you so close to your final few weeks would do you more harm than delight."

_ "Let me finish, seaweed brain, I'm done yelling for now. Remember when you were afraid of hurting me when you found I was pregnant?" _

"Pupped."

_ "Sidon." _

Link relished in the look Sidon was staring him down with. His headtail more swaying than wagging now. Eyes slowly blowing themselves up. Deeper breaths from his lower gills, trying to capture every bit of Link's scent that he could. Murmuring slowly but not low enough for his ears to not hear him,

"I remember.."

_ "You were so afraid you would hurt the pup. So sure you wouldn't fit and squish their itty headf…" _

"I’m much larger than the average Zora, dearest. It was a fair fear..."

Link drew his legs up so his thighs were together, rocking his wet slit over Sidon's soft patch of scales that protected his own members. He felt a thrill go up his back as Sidon rocked back against him, clearly getting interested in what he was proposing.

Reaching behind him with some difficulty, Link rubbed his fingers against the barely there slit and teased the two members out. The slightly thinner tapered top one snaking its way to his front to be caught in the hand Link originally used to brace himself. The flares on the thicker one stimulating his wet and slick slit with each glide across it, both of their natural lubricant mixing in the shallow water.

Sidon's second appendage coiled itself around Link's member slightly providing him a slick sleeve to buck into and Link squeezed his thighs together as much as he could to do the same for his husband. Leaning back on Sidon's bent legs, he let his free hand graze the space in the warm space where Sidon's second cock spread it widest and slip into his own hidden slit. Sidon jerked hard and Link felt his legs start to tremble, the intensity gradually building as he pumped his fingers in time with Sidon's cock pumping through his thighs and along the underside of his stomach coating the both of them in a sticky mess from all their combined fluids.

"Sometimes I can't believe I get to have you." Link felt his ears grow hot. "I get to come home to you, my wonderful treasure. Soon you and our pup. Filling our quarters with bright laughter. Filling it with love."

"Filling it with pups."

"Keeping you bent over and on all the surfaces we can find all over again. Watching grow rounder and rounder as the seasons pass."

"We'll never have peace" Link's face bright, flushed with love for his husband, with softly spoken words as Sidon rutted hard into him, letting his large hand cradle his head. Leaning his head to the side as strong fingers gripped his hair hard, he tilted his head up exposing his sapphire centered in his consort necklace.

"They'll never know loneliness. We'll never have silence. It'll be perfect."

"Who's going to carry all these fictional pups?"

" **Future ** pups. I'll carry the next one. We'll switch."

The two of them rocked together hard, splashing water outside the sleeping pool, much to Sidon's displeasure. It melted away when he looked down and saw his husband looking back at him with unfocused blue eyes and a deep flush in his face, trailing all the way over his large baby bump, down to the top of his strong bucking thighs. 

The afternoon sun shining in made the silver and gems he adorned himself in glitter brighter than the waterfalls of his domain. Reaching his free large hand up, he squeezed an engorged pec and watched the milky liquid flow through his fingers. Imagining them never fully going down, always ready to nurse a pup on standby. Bringing his dripping hand to his mouth, Siron watched Link groan and squeeze his thighs together more to rub the two of them together more.

With a final squeeze around the smaller cock entwined with his own Sidon watched Link give a full shudder and coat his abs with his cum before letting the image carry his through his own orgasm with a snarl held back behind his teeth. Thick, ropey seed ended up splattering on himself too along with the bottom of Link's bump and member. His own slit clenched around Link's fingers and gushed slightly when he pressed his fingers into the small spongy area that normally drove him to sink his teeth into Link's neck. The only thing keeping him from marking him is the strict orders of the midwife and doctor after the last warning they gave him. Royal or not, they would not allow the Queen’s Champion and their Consort to be harmed in any manner. Even his own husband.

Link let Sidon maneuver him into laying next to him on his side to take pressure off his baby bump and back. Running his large clawed hand through long, thick blond locks, Sidon waited until he could hear Link's heartbeat return to normal and his breaths even out to a slow steady pace before unfurling himself from around his husband. Taking off his headpiece and other adornments he began to do the same for Link so he wouldn't wake up with weird imprints and complain. Setting them to the side, he curled back up with Link to enjoy a quick nap before he was needed back in the Domain again. Ready to dream of the sounds of a royal wing full of laughter and as many pups as the goddesses would bless them.


	4. Day 3 - Breeding with Sidon/Link. Consort AU.

Sidon knew the moment he stumbled on his closest and dearest friend (now fiance) bathing in one of the smaller and more secluded gentle waterfalls tucked away in the Domain he should have resisted temptation, turned right around and waited in the mouth of the clearing. Taking a scrap of parchment from where it was tucked into his sash, he checked the message written on it again.

_ Sidon, _

_ Going to collect some elixir ingredients. Will be done by midday meal. Meet in our clearing. -Link _

Looking up at the clear late autumn sky he could see that he was on time but Link was uncharacteristically not ready to go eat. Link loved eating! Sidon can clearly remember catching him having a small grudge at his princess when she kept adding on to a meeting and caused them to miss the evening meal. His own  _ princess. _

Link sat on a large rock near the center of the pond, catching what seemed to be every single beam of sunlight. He watched as Link lathered up his body, the suds causing the sunlight shining on him to glisten wonderfully in the trickle of the waterfall. Sidion watched for a while. Watched Link rinse the suds out his hair and slick some oil through it then pull it on top of his head out of the way with a hair tie. Watched him start to scrub his entire body down starting at his neck before moving onwards. Bending over to scrub his legs down gave Sidon the most perfect view of his hole and moistened pink slit. He watched as Link nearly bent himself double, spreading his legs wider as he seemed to inspect something on his ankle and toes.

Quickly turning around he cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the rocky entrance to the clearing. "Dearest? I seem to be early so I'm going to go wait in the field until you are finished- ow!" Sidon looked down and saw a small pebble had hit him. "Really, Link? I said I was going-OW" Another larger pebble cracked him in the shoulder and no longer caring about privacy Sidon whirled around. Anything he was about to say died in his throat as Link stood on the edge of the pond bare skinned, a hand on his hip. The hand on his hip looked to be holding more pebbles and the other was hanging loosely at his side 

_ "I can't talk to you if your back is turned, my prince." _

Sidon snapped his head to the rock cropping behind Link's head so he wouldn't steal another glance. "Dearest, this is hardly appropriate. Please dress so we can take out midday meal together." Another pebble flew across the pond and cracked Sidon in his chest with a soft thud. "Dearest! Please stop!"

_ "Eyes on me." _

"Okay you have my full attention!"

_ "I'm lunch." _

Sidon was faintly aware of the fact his mouth might be handing open slightly as he processed what Link was signing. "That's not very funny my love."

_ "What's not funny is me expecting to be unabashedly ravished and my boyfriend-" _

"Fiance.", Sidon muttered softly.

" _ My  _ ** _fiance_ ** _ not taking advantage of this delicious display." _

"We're  **outside** . We have a whole wing at the palace we can have fun in."

_ "Never stopped us before." _

Sidon clicked his mouth shut and made a noncommittal noise. Link wasn't wrong. It was long running occurence of the guards or staff catching them in a place they had no business being wrapped around each other. Checking the sun again he shifted from foot to foot.

As long as they were back for the evening meal nobody would come looking for them.

"You are a horrible, horrible man." Sidon ignored Link's laughter and started taking off his adornments.  _ And I am a very, very weak prince.  _ Putting them into a neat pile near the hero's own clothes Sidon saw a familiar bottle filled with light blue tablets. "Its your time already, Beloved?"

_ "I just picked up a new bottle on my way back from visiting Impa. While I know there hasn't been any hybrid births recorded since the Calamity, I'm sure me round as a Hinox during our ceremony would be frowned upon." _

Sidon hummed and kept his face neutral as he set the bottle back into the pile of clothes. While Link was right, it didn't mean a small part of him wasn't slightly sad. The timing was bad but that didn't quell the want that quietly bloomed in his heart for one of his own every time a new pup was born in the domain.

A small, strong hand rested on his chest and he internally berated himself for not paying attention to the exquisite beauty before him. Slick wheat colored hair stuck to his neck and shoulders framed his blue eyes from where it fell out of his bun. Before he could even think about getting lost in them Link smiled brightly up at him and he felt himself smile back involuntarily. 

_ "Soon. One season. But right now we can still have a bit of fun,…"  _

_ "I'm in between cycles." _

A hot jolt ran up Sidon's back and right down straight to his groin. Taking a deep breath in, he could the slightly warm and homey scent of Link's nature, unsurpassed scent; a clear indicator of him entering a gap cycle. The one of the two times a year he had to let himself go through a flush and cycle as to not hurt his body chances of carrying too harshly as from suppressing it nearly year round. For the past few gap cycles either Link would top him or they made due with their hands and mouths. 

Never had Link so boldly presented himself to his intended in such a manner.

Alongside the want a shudder of nervousness followed. What if he let himself go too much and hurt his beloved? What if their coupling actually  _ took _ ? All their careful preparations ruined. The months of work of his father and Princess Zelda and the council flushed down the falls. Everything would be ruined. It'll be written down in the records for all the future inhabitants of the Domain to read and comment and 

He didn't care.

Stepping into the cool pond after his intended he saw Link's face light in mischievous delight before he waded into the deeper section closer to the actual falls a bit faster. All he cared about in that moment was the happiness on Link's face and the slight hopefulness he could imagine blooming in his chest also.

Reaching out, he grabbed Link's looping bun and watched him come to a complete halt almost halfway the falls itself. Link tossed a coy glance over his shoulder at the large Zora before slowly turning to face him.

_ "My prince." _

"My treasure…"

Sidon stalked on Link until he was clear center of the pond. The gentle agitated water coming to rest at his chest but only to slosh off him as Sidon hoisted him up and leaned him against the same rock he spied him on earlier. His large physique crowding around him, caging him in so escaping from him wouldn't be easy. A clawed hand gently skimmed over his chest and tweaked the pebbled nubs on his chest.

"Do you think about it too? These puffy and swollen. Ready to provide for our pups." Pinching them caused Link to give a small involuntary buck of his hips towards the prince. Biting his lip, he knew that his partner knew he's thought about it. "I know I've thought about my own. During my last breeding season. You taking everything I give you. Perfectly. As you clenched around me.

"Just filling you up until you're all full and round. And it just never going down. Keeping you in my chambers until I'm sure you just aren't full of my seed but also our young"

Link felt himself harden but more importantly felt the insides of his thighs slickened with how much his slit was drooling at the image Sidon painted for him. He did think about Sidon filling him up during his seasons and the consequence. He thought about him and Sidon chasing a small pup up and down the royal wing with another in a sling. Himself growing rounder and small hands excitedly touching his growing stomach.

Dreaming of how many times of them trying it would possible take. Sidon claiming him every time they could spare a chance. The urgency Sidon had during his breeding seasons was something Link was actively looking forward to once they decided to try for children.

It didn't mean he didn't like riling Sidon up during his gap cycles.

While the chance of him catching during a gap wasn't at its highest it was still higher than he would on his tablets. Just thinking about the possibility had him wetter faster than he would like to admit.

A sharp pain in his chest brought his attention back to the red zora in front of him. Rubbing the small, hard nub with the pads of his fingers had Link letting out a loud moan before biting it back behind his lips.

"Go on. Let your voice out. If someone is foolish enough to follow your sounds then they can claim they watched the heir to their Domain be conceived right here in this little clearing."

Link shook his head hard and bit back another one as Sidon's leg worked its way between his thighs. Bracing his hands on the large limb, he ground his dripping slit against the thick appendage. His prince nudged his other leg in and used it to spread Link. Grabbing his legs into his hands, he lifted the hero until Link was settled right above his own waiting mating pouch. His cocks were already out and the Hylian could feel the heat coming off of them.

Sidon rocked Link a few times using his slick to coat his thicker lower member before entering Link roughly. Setting a hard pace, all the hero could do was grip the strong arms holding him up and bask in the wild gaze behind Sidon usually soft stare. He didn't think the thought of something as risky as this would set the part Sidon tried to keep from him surging to the front for once. Link tried to hide his reddening face in the crock of his princes arm but all the zora did was lean himself backward to gaze down at him.

"You don't get to entice me then be shy when I finally give in," Sidon bent down and ran his teeth over the junction where he would mark Link after their ceremony. Breathing his scent where is was the second strongest always sent a thrill through him. The very faint, warm scent of something he could only vaguely connect to pure fertility coaxing him into rutting his partner hard, pulling him closer until all he could do was rest his head uptop Link's as thrusts got more forceful and out of rhythm.

A loud cry from Link was the only precursor he got to his finish as his walls clamping down on him shocked him out of his own daze before he found himself spilling in the Hylian, pulling out a quick second before his mating knot locked them together. They both stared down as the sticky mess coating both their lower halves before Link's fists were beating on his chest. 

"Did you just really?!"


	5. Day 4 - Forniphilia (Human Furniture) with Ganon/Link.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Human Furniture with Ganon/Link. Corporate AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional kinks: Lactation

The heat of the hot afternoon sun stung the already tanned skin on Link's hands. Anyone who thought Gerudo was a nice place to visit in the spring was a fool and Link vowed to punch any person he caught saying that outloud. It wasn't even a pleasant place in the rainy season if he was being with himself. The sound of ice clinking against crystal catches his attention and had him bracing himself.

The cold glassware made contact with his bare back and he fought his natural instinct to buck to remove the irritant. His arms and knees weren't tired at all. The opponent here was the midday sun that was starting to creep into the courtyard. The desert sun wasn't as much as a problem inside but you also never saw any office workers orient their workstations to be under the windows if they weren't treated to block some of the sun rays.

A warm hand was placed between his shoulder blades. Two taps. Link shook his head and kept looking downwards. 

The brick flooring was quickly soaking up the morning warmth and he knew soon knew it would be unbearable to his touch if he didn't move. There wasn't any shame in tapping out early, just his disappointment. He could've chose to have him be a footrest again, waiting on him to finish going over the morning paper or some last minute documents, resting his warm socked feet on his back. 

He also used it as a chance where he could easily slip into his headspace until he was slowly brought out gently. They never spoke about it between them but he was happy it continued when it did. Being a side table is usually easily. Out in the courtyard it was quickly making him miserable. It was fine in the early morning cool but as the sun climbed he wanted to retreat back to the shaded bedroom and into his silk tops and sirwals.

Two taps.

Another shake.

"My flower, you are starting to wilt. I think you've learned your lesson for now."

He tried to shake his head again and a soft sob left him instead to his rising horror.

Link heard a small huff and felt the glass being removed from his back. He was quickly picked up with an arm around his midsection and hoisted into a large thigh across a hot lap. A warm rush of liquid immediately made its way down his front and he felt his entire face get hot with embarrassment. He turned his head to stubbornly not stare at the moderate sized puddle he left under him that would most likely be sour within a few moments under the sun. To his horror, the thought caused more to drip from him, replacing the smell of his sweaty musk with a soft sweet aroma.

_ "I'm dripping on your suit…" _

"You can wash it while I'm gone, along with the sheets you leaked on all night and also in addition to mopping up the mess you made of my laboratory last night." Link pursed his lips and lifted his hands to sign back before a larger hand covered his own. "Words. You don't get to hide behind your hands today as part of your punishment. You can sign once everything has been righted."

Wiping his nose, Link gave a soft smile, "Y-yes, sir." "Cheeky brat." While the entirety of Ganon's home was open to him, he was strictly forbidden from going into the family's laboratories. Not only had he made himself look like a snoop, he wound up spilling an elixir and got some on his face and in his mouth. Completely disregarding lab rules, he downed a glass of what looked like milk in a fridge to remove the spicy flavor from his mouth. 

Ganon had come back from an evening meeting early at the request of his mother to find his lab in disarray and his friend hiding in a locked guest bathroom. Fearing the worst he just picked the lock only to find the small Hylian holding a milked soaked towel to his chest. He let Link think this whole thing was another punishment for breaking into his laboratory but after watching him drop out the corner of his eye for the entire morning he felt somewhere along the way he wound up punishing himself somehow.

"Are you going to tell me why you were in a wing I had most assuredly told you not to go into?" Link was known around the other branches for always getting himself into some type of odd situation. He didn't spare it any thought however. The Lanayru headquarters always had something weird going on in their region and over in Faron, Zelda was known for always saying her younger brother was a bit mischievous and wild.

Ganon was sure his quiet mannered friend was being blown up out of proportion. Now he knew the stories of his misadventures have not been greatly exaggerated. This is why he got a short email from Zelda saying 'Enjoy disaster.'

"I was curious."

"There were locks. And failsafes. Nothing about that said, 'Maybe I should go in here'?"

"I'm always in the Lanayru workshops. I know how to be safe."

"You are lactating. In my lap. Right now. Everything about this says you don't. There is a difference in laboratories and workshops. Until I feel that you know the difference I'm restricting you to the kitchen and my wing. The last thing I need to do is send you back not in the condition your sister sent you in." Link bright, watery eyes blinked up at him. "I get to still come out and visit you?"

Giving him a flat look, Ganon rolled his eyes skyward. "You are one of the few people I can are truly dear to me. It would take a lot more than this to ban you from my home permanently. No matter how much you cause it to smell like a midwifery hall."

Swiping a thumb under a puffy nipple he licked the small amount milk he had gathered and chucked at the disgusted face the Hylian gave him in return. Link hopped out his lap and ran in the house calling for his sister to hand him the counter potion since his punishment was up. Ganon sat for a moment to collect himself and willed his half erection to go down before someone came out to see why he decided to let himself bake in the morning heat. 


	6. Day 5 - Knotting with Sidon/Link

Link was used to the questions he got when he left the domain about his boyfriend. Was various rumors about the Zora true?  _ Some but not all. _ How did they sleep?  _ In pools or bed. _ Did they claim mates like everyone else?  _ Yes, but also no. _ Was he upset that Link split his duty to Queen Zelda?  _ He’s a Champion. He’s THE Champion. Sidon understands duty.  _ How did he fuck Sidon?  _ With his dick, stupid _ . How did Sidon fuck him?  _ With his dicks- yes,  _ ** _dicks_ ** . Is the Zora prince proportionate?

Yes. Goddess bless him.  _ Y e s _ .

It was known that Zora was one of the races that could produce a knot but their first knotting was such a shock to Link that Sidon pulled out before Link could clamp down. And then it never happened again. He wasn’t a stranger to knots. He told Sidon such, just to rile him up if he was being half honest, and thought he had sufficiently prepared himself for whatever shape it could've came in. Still even after discussing it, the prince was still hesitant. He was much bigger than his lover. All around. Period. He was even bigger than his citizens in the Domain, only the very distant Sea Zora could compare in size. 

It wound up in a few arguments, normally, leading to them in bed (still) and Link with no knot. Which was unacceptable to him. Link tried to let it not get to him. A small part of him, that he’d never voice out loud to anyone other then Zelda, was starting to feel foolish about their relationship again. 

_ “Is it because we aren’t married? It can’t be that because I’ve been talking with Bazz-” _

“I’d feel no shame in you knotting you outside marriage, but why are you even discussing this with Bazz?”

_ “He’s my best friend.” _

“Zelda and I are your best friends.”

_ “You’re my boyfriend and Zelda is more like my nosy sister. Bazz is my best friend because he tells me secret Zora things that you won't." _

Link left his spot on what he like to refer to as his side of the bed and clambered in Sidon’s lap, still bare from the waist down after their morning together to his ignored protest.  _ “Is it because you have two dicks? I told you I'm perfectly okay with that. You know first hand that I’m very enthusiastic about them. Both of them. At the same time.” _

“Dearest, please stop asking me, I said no.” 

Sidon tried to move his smaller boyfriend out of his lap. Link hooked his heels around the curve of his thighs resolutely, pushing the heat of his core closer to his prince’s. Toying with his sash, he let out the smallest whine, “Is it me, Sidon?” 

The prince stopped at the rare sound of Link actually speaking to him. Never heard it so despondent, he risked looking down at his lover and felt a sharp stab go through him at the dejected look in his normally bright blue eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time Sidon kept something from him to try and spare some type of feeling but he knew couldn’t avoid the topic indefinitely.

“If I give you an answer-” Link nodded his head rapidly, mood a complete turn around.  _ The sneak! _

“You play so dirty.” Breathing in, Sidon looked to avoid the hero’s gaze. “You’re...very small, my pearl. Compared tone that is. I already feel horribly when I get too vigorous with you and you’re in pain the following morning. My knot is, well, quite large. I’d love nothing more than to claim you in the most complete of ways but the risk…”

_ “I defeated the  _ ** _Calamity_ ** _ .” _ Link sounded so affronted that Sidon rushed to explain himself more. “Your might as a warrior has nothing to do with me feeling awful about causing you pain.”

_ “I’m eventually going to push a whole ass ZORA pup out of it, that is, if I haven’t been reading the direction of this relationship wrong, and you are more afraid of causing me a bit of pain compared to what I have been mentally preparing myself for since you stated you intention to eventually court me.” _ At the mention of pups, Sidon’s headtail starts wagging slightly to his embarrassment. Before he could mentally check out into a fantasy, Link was quick to land a small smack on his chest..  _ “Sidon, focus. No pups before I even get a taste of your knot. You won't even get a wiff of me during my season. Now, how big is it?” _ Sidon gathered Link’s hands from where he was gripping his sash and made his hand into a fost then placed his other palm overlapping it.

“...No…”

“Truly.”

“I need it.”

. 

“...You truly still want it? I’ll be a lot of my seed, that is.”

Link slipped his hand between them and pressed his fingers against Sidon's already partially open pouch and applied a bit of pressure to get it wider. Slipping a finger in he smiled at the jerk Sidon tried to contain while coaxing his tapered cock out to slip into him first. The position wasn't one of their more used ones but it combined Sidon's love of watching Link with Links's love of the prince towering over him.

Sidon let Link work himself up to a shallow orgasm before slipping out during his comedown. Slipping his second, larger mating cock in him, he went back at it slightly harder than before. The change in texture and girth had Link soaring again and his legs started to quiver from where the prince was dragging his pelvis back to connect with his own.

Sidon ran his fingers under the bright blue tunic Link wore before grabbing his hips and bringing his down and a harsh pace. His release from their morning romp still staining his strong thighs along with his own slick did nothing but spur him forward.

A telltale jump in his gut gave him the barest of warnings as he started to feel the beginnings of his knot start to catch on his lovers entrance. Just like the previous time he felt a strong buck come from his beloved and clamped his hips tighter as his orgasms had sent the smaller male into rolling his hips violently. 

Link was very aware of the already sizable knot working it's way into him and was practically drooling at the thought. It was stimulating every single nook that shook him from head to tail. A deep yearning started filling him and all he felt was him clenching down in a vice grip around the early knot and a sharp sting of too much. The tighter he clenched, the deeper that feeling felt, and when it finally snapped the only thoughts running through his mind was of the bright red male above him filling him up and keeping him in that bed for as long as he wanted.

Sidon didn't ever think he could ever forget the feeling of his knot finally swelling enough to fully catch and the loud amounts of incoherent gibberish that left his lovers mouth afterwards as he started to flood his cavern. The amounts filling him causing his womb to swell with no where for it to go. The sight of Link completely checked out and covered in both of their fluids had both of Sidon's cocks pumping out the last of what they could. He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed Link's discarded night trousers to use them to wipe Link off for the second time that morning. While he enjoyed the sight of his lover blissed out on nothing but him, he wanted to see if he was in any discomfort. If he wasn't, then Sidon was looking forward to continuing their morning romps as far into the day as they could get away with.


	7. Day 6 - Creampie with Ganon/Link

Link puttered around the large kitchen, cursing how a majority of things were out of his reach. While he didn’t mind climbing on the counters to reach inside the cabinets for the spices, he still felt embarrassed. He easily could’ve woke his boyfriend to get things down for him but after turning down his initial offer to do so, Link was sure he was just going to let him suffer the entire while he was working.

It was an early morning for Link. Nabooru was attending meetings at the Gerudo office so he helped Urbosa with the morning chores around the manor. Even after doing that, dressing up to run to town with her and niece then tending to the few animals they had Ganon was still asleep in his bed. He supposed the trip from Hyrule and subsequent meetings he attended as soon as he landed back home would do it but him doing the same seemed to fill him with nothing but energy. Much to everyone's disgust. Hense him still moving around in the kitchen in the faint midmorning sun.

The heat from outside was already baking and Link quietly cursed the Dragmire clan for being so traditional in their housing. There were only so many ways he could cool himself off in Gerudo but being confined to the house limited him. He even went as far as borrowing one of Urbosa’s numerous scarves and tied if after hers in the manner of a dress. 

“You would have been cool if you just went to the office with your sister.”

_ “We could’ve been cool if your mother would lift the restrictions on cooling spells in the house.” _

“You want to bed a Gerudo, you can live like a Gerudo. Plus you can wear all the skirts and dresses you please here.” 

_ “I’ll wear what I want when I want. Now do you want breakfast or am I only feeding me and Riju?” _

“I know I see the breakfast I want.” Ganon plodded into the kitchen and made a beeline to kiss his boyfriend before circling around and tugging on his sister’s ponytail to her annoyance. Urbosa swatted him away and grabbed the toddler leaving the two in the kitchen. “Please stop annoying Urbosa, she’s going to start hating me by association.”

“Well that’s the hazard of being in my personal kitchen this early in the morning.” Ganon ran his hands over Link's tanned bottom and grabbed a handful in a hard grope, riding up the dress so it bunched up on the small of his back. "I came down to see if I could tempt you back up stairs but I could get used to this sight in my kitchen. You, cooking, never knowing when I'll sneak up on you and just take."

Ganon bit his ass softly before gently turning him around so he sat on the counter, legs on either side of his waist. He buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck before nipping on the marks he left the previous night. Sneaking his hand in the space between their legs, he slipped Link's garments to the side. Sliding two fingers into his waiting heat immediately, he covered Link's mouth with his own to swallow his loud moan. He slipped another in fast and started crooking his fingers rub at his sweetest spot. Loving how wet the Hylian was getting for him. Loving the sounds crooning out of his throat quietly, yet echoing in the large kitchen. 

They've joked about it. Coming clean about their relationship at work. Link letting Malon's cousins take over his ranch and him moving his favorite horses over to Gerudo. Moving in. Sharing everything. Spending their lives together. He's thought about the last part more and more each time his lover has to head back to Hyrule. He wants Link in his bed. His kitchen.  _ His ring on his finger _ . Having supper with his family. Attending holidays and celebrations. Giving his niece cousins to run around with. 

The thought of Link round with a daughter, _his_ _daughter_ had him sheathing himself in a quick moment not even giving his lover a type of warning. The very image of him reclining against the pillows with small red headed children in his arms. All pointed ears and flaming hair and summer colored eyes of sky and sun. A family in the most simplest form of the word.

A sharp pain at his throat brought him out his fantasy and a deep growl surged out of him along with his orgasm before he could stop. An equally fierce growl answered him back before the pain went away. Slowing himself from his brutalizing pace he realized the mess the counter he had turned into. Glass spice vials broken from where they were knocked into the sink, mixing with the oil that had gotten mixed in with it. The cooking pan dented on the ground. 

A sharp yanking at his hip brought his attention back to his Hylian. Ganon marveled at how hard Link was shaking, practically vibrating with the orgasm ripping through him again. He let his own finally follow and held himself back from knotting his partner with great restraint. With a soft nip to Link's neck, he pulled out and couldn't stop himself from staring at the mess in his lap. Thick, creamy ropes draped on the both of them and steadily found it's way down the front of his sleep pants. Links blissed out face and the way he was leaning against the cabinets for support, chest heaving from the small after shocks racking his body everytime he so much as twitches one if his legs.

Using the scarf dress to clean up as much as he could. Ganon gathered Link back into his arms and went to take him back upstairs.

"You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I am relaxed. Truly. If you aren't convinced, I'm sure my bed will back my claim once I have you in it for the upcoming foreseeable hours."


	8. Day 7 - (Soft) Begging with Ganon/Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was begging but I'm a soft thing so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short shit due to unforeseen cold. Sorry...

Link sat calmly in the middle of the hurricane ranging around him. The heavy wooden desk was already flipped on its side, a large crack running across the front. Papers strewn everywhere. A file cabinet had knocked onto his office plant and all of its contents laid all over the floor and coffee table. 

Tilting his head to the side, he let a blade whizz by him and didn't flinch when he heard it crack into the glass sculptures he knew were kept on top of the end table. The crashing of the glass halted the fighting before the sound of flesh hitting flesh started up again.

Link knew that the best worst kept secret was him and Ganon's relationship. Relationship being generous. He flew into Gerudo every chance he got and played house with the accountant. Which, to be fair, wasn't a problem as they both kept up with their jobs so he wasn't seeing the problem his boyfriend's sister and his sales partner was trying to bring up with this argument. If he could split his time half here and half in Hyrule it would be ideal.

Angry Gerudo kept getting flung around and while he was conversational, when the three of them got like this he just stared at them blankly until they remembered he was in the room. He's never heard them so angry before. Sure they fought, all siblings fought, but never so viciously. Especially Urbosa. She liked him in his own way. Zelda was obviously her favorite though. Nabooru and him were friends. She's struck Ganon before for a slight she didn't takr too kindly to but both of them were a tad overkill.

Ganon yelled something harsh and final at the two women and they left. Loudly. Link plodded over to the heavy door to shut and lock it behind them. The last thing he expected was to be snatched into a hot lap and held tightly. He let himself be held until his partner loosened his grip and turned him in his lap to look in his eyes.

"...Are you happy with me, my rose?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Your honesty. Please." Large hands gripped his waist hard and Link forced himself not to answer to the low growl his boyfriend was producing. A face was tucked away into his neck and he shivered at the how deeply he could feel it. 

“I’m happy.”

“Promise me.” The pressure increased on him and Link shivered at being grabbed much more roughly than normal. He was used to Ganon touching him softly, always so soft with him, unless he deserved it. Always smoothing over their disagreements before he even realized that they were about to argue.

Tangling his hands in thick desert red hair he let a brilliant smile take up his face.

"No."

"Now is not the right time to test me, my love. Promise me." 

"...No." Link sank himself into the hot lap below him and restrained a happy purr at the dark growl above him. Grinding down into Ganon's lap he was happy to feel him already half hard. He slipped one hand under his baggy top to tweak his own nipple only to have his arm bent behind his back. Whining, he grinded their members together between them "Gan.. "

The thin fabric of their sirwal was quickly becoming damp with their precum and the silken feeling of them soon has Link trembling from the tortuous pace of doing the work himself. Ganon was steady holding him and letting him work himself up. "I need you to say it. I have to know." A thin whine worked it's way out of his chest.

"It's not fair. This isn't fair. You know I'm happy. I'm so happy." Wisps of blond hair stuck to his face and Ganon tucked them behind a pointed ear with his free hand. Link paused at the sad, dark look in his eyes and whined sadly. "I do...please. I really do." He pushed his face into the thick corded neck above him as much as he could.

"You're just horny. You'd say anything right now wouldn't you..."

Nipping angrily at his boyfriend he could feel himself getting faintly annoyed under everything. "No! Only you. I promise. I'm so happy. I'm stupidly happy. I'm so happy. I love coming to visit you or you coming to me. You give me everything. Please...believe me…" He felt more than heard the chest under him huff heavily before sharp teeth pressed lightly on his neck. 

  
Link was faintly aware of him letting out a soft purr as he came hotly in his pants but was bothered when Ganon moved and settled him on the undestroyed sofa right afterwards, denying him the post-orgams cuddled he had become accustomed to. He covered him with a throw from the back before starting on putting his office to rights. Narrowing his eyes, he watched him do everything but look over to him.  _ Hn _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely made it. Thanks cold. You the mvp.


	9. Day 8 - Jealousy/Possessiveness Ganon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late because I'm still gross with a cold. I'm not 100% happy with it either. I might come back and fix it. Later.

His boyfriend was being weird...weirder than normal. While he was happy about him coming to stay with him in Hyrule for once, having here almost every month was getting excessive.

Over the next few visits Ganon would get more and tense, springing the same question on him uncharacteristically. 

_ You're happy, right? _

Before bed, on the way to the offices, before sex, after sex,  _ while feeding his horses _ . That was the final straw for Link. 

_ Is nothing sacred anymore?  _ Morning chores was the only time he got to relax alone with his thoughts lately. Hearing the question in the dark of the morning had Link throwing the pitchfork he was using on the hay into the shadows. It struck the wall next to his kitchen window and he nearly screamed with frustration when he saw his boyfriend come out calmly from the dark area on the back patio not too far from where he flung it.

_ "What is hell wrong with you?!" _

"It was just a question-"

_ "No! You have never second guessed yourself! You have never second guessed us! What did I do to make you so insecure?!" _

  
  


Ganon stood mouth gaping. "Insecure? It's just- I just want to make sure you're happy. I've noticed you lead an active lifestyle over these few months,"  _ So THAT'S why he suddenly her. _ " and there are some things that seem tiring after a full day in the office to me but...you have an endless well of energy. I've just been doing some thinking…"

"Well what kind of thinking because you aren't yourself and it's driving me insane."

"Would you be happier with a younger man?"

The question stopped Link in his tracks. He lifted his hands to respond and put them down again. He lifted them again, shaking, and finally decided to throw them to his sides.. "...you are too intelligent to ask such an idiotic question..." Link was distantly aware of himself shaking.  _ As long as they have been together he dared think otherwise?  _

In the dim morning light he was sure Ganon could see the thunderous look on his face as he marched over to him. He grabbed the larger man around the arm and dragged him back into the house, getting more agitated with how easily he went with him. No grumbling or comments under his breath broke the silence as he dragged him to the living room and pointed to the couch. 

"Talk. Now."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was just a question."

"A stupid ass question. Do you want to go? Because I don't. If I leave you won't get another chance but I am not going anywhere." Link stared him down hard until his large frame relaxed. "Who's saying this?"

Ganon waved a hand in the air and sighed. "You get along quite well with Impa and Dorephan's whelps. Lanayru is also a lot closer to Hyrule than Gerudo. The pair of you disappeared and didn't come back until well past moonrise- oh stop I know you're close but not that close." Link made a face but cut him off anyway. "Are we talking about Sidon? Or Paya? Two of the most awkward teenagers to ever exist in the same space at the same time?"

"Even the awkward have eyes and they're always on you."

"Sounds like you really been watching them. Is that how you've been justifying it to yourself? 'Oh if I give him an out at least I know he'll be okay getting railed by the shark boy-" Ganon grabbed Link by the hips and crushed him to himself. "Stop." 

Humming, Link squirmed out of his grip and perched himself in his lap. "No, I won't, because I would be  _ happy _ , remember? Isn't this what you've been waiting for me to say? You wouldn't care anymore. You wouldn't have any  _ right _ to care anymore. You gave me away." Trapping his boyfriend's thunderous face in between his hands, he gave him the most deadpan face he could muster. "I'd be so happy. Thrilled. It would be the biggest ceremony of the century. I'd be beautiful. You could even give me away at our mating ceremony-"

The pain of Ganon squeezing his hips as he kept talking finally got too much for him and he grew quiet with a soft, pained whimper. "Did you honestly think I would let you go willingly if you had said you wanted to?" Dimly, a small alarm went off in the back of Link's head. "That I would let that whelp run off with what's mine? With what has been mine for years uncontested? Do you think me a fool?" The blond shook his head softly. "Of course you do. You had a whole beautiful scenario in your head for me. Did you forget? Do you want our ending? To replace that delusion?"

Link inhaled sharply as Ganon raked his teeth right over his bonding gland in his neck before diving in. A split shot of hysteria ran through him before the most powerful orgasm overtook him. Vaguely, he felt himself being pressed onto something hot and a hand in his hair while he rode out the final shakes.

He came to with his work boots and now soaked sleep pants removed and reclined on a broad chest. "You just bonded me." 

A deep rumble. 

"I'll deal with this after a nap." 

"You do that." 

"I'm going to be so pissed at you once I'm done being excited."

"Your ring is in the suitcase when you're done being pissed."


	10. Day 9 - Deep Throat Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick but I don't hate this one so ayyy

Between the two of them, both Link and Sidon were disasters in their relationship. Just separate disasters. Link took the title a vast majority of the time.

Disappearing for days to go traversing across Hyrule and telling nobody but his then boyfriend (now fiance). Fighting monsters larger than him for the hell of it. Turning a spare room into a alchemist lab without telling the proper people and scaring the palace with explosions. Dragging his prince into any available private area to rile him up.

Occasionally, Sidon took the title. 

Like not questioning what Link found while roaming Hyrule and tossed into one of his experimental recipes.

In Sidon's defence, it didn't smell off. Didn't taste off either. It was quite good actually and if he wasn't currently burning up he would be showering his love in all the compliments he could think of.

"Dearest?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to alarm you just yet but I might be having a reaction to your stew."

Link's head never turned from where he was washing his cooking pot in the lake they were camping besides. "Before I become alarmed, good or bad?"

Sidon stared in disbelief at how calm he was being. Suspicion started to curl in him and grit down as the heat started to curl familiarly in his gut. "A bit of both, my love. What did you put in the soup?"

"How do you feel?"

"Hot! I feel like I'm burning from the inside like-" Snapping his mouth shut, Sidon stopped to think how he was getting hotter. "Like my season is on me.  _ Link, what did you do? _ " Pressing the heel of his large hand over his slit, he could feel himself leaking out already.

Finally facing him, Sidon watched as Link calmly took in the sight of him with dark eyes. "Before you get mad, I didn't think you'd be swayed by the soup also. It's a Hylian recipe."

"What. Was. In. It."

Link ticked off the ingredients on his fingers. "Some oysters. Some chili peppers. Cheese. Maca root powder.

Shimmying out of his tunic, Link ticked it to the side to stand bare in front of his partner. "It could be anything. I'll note this down and see how you react to them separately but right now the last time I want to do right now is take about this because you smell amazing and I didnt spend my time combing the beach for that damn shellfish to not reap these benefits. Now let me get my mouth on one of those cocks."

Sidon sputtered and tried to cover his slit where his members were starting to work their way out through the slick mess. "You did this on  **purpose** ? And this was supposed to be happening to you? Why?"

"Mimicking the symptoms of mating season without the unwanted side effects. Like, pups. "

"Again, why?"

"Bored. Now let me have fun." All and any protests Sidon had left were lost with the garbled noise in the back of his throat as Link took his top member and licked a stripe base to tip.

Wrapping a hand around his thicker member he squeezed and swallowed down the quickly, thickening drops of precum the one in his mouth produced as a result. Taking a bit more in, he knocked the shark's legs wider to settle himself in between them. 

"This is so foolish." Sidon curled some of his long fingers in pale hair and bucked, forcing himself deeper into the Link's salivating mouth. He cupped his cheek in his palm and wiped the corner of his mouth, watching him swallow more of him before he had to pull off some to breathe. "You have such a brilliant mind and you use it to play such foolish games. Who would think to create the things you do…stong, quick, beautiful. The goddess has truly blessed me with you. Blessed my Domain and our lineage too. 

Watery eyes gazed up at him and he held the gaze, mesmerized by the way the campfire twinkled in them. A tightening of the heat surrounding him had him choking out swears as was too late to stop himself from orgasming, he realized belatedly that Link had swallowed the rest of him down to reach his hilt. Each clench had his tightening his fingers in hair and pulling his face closer to his groin to grind into it sloppily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link has messed up ethics. Too curious for his own good.


	11. Day 10 - Body Modification/Decoration - Ganon/Link

It started by being dragged out with Zelda and Urbosa. The taller woman dragging the two of them through Kara Kara shopping, occasionally introducing them to a friend of hers. Their last stop was a jewelry store. While the two of them talked and compared earrings and side buzzed attendant came up to him. "Nothing caught your eyes?"

Link gestures to his bare ears and chuckled.  _ No holes. _

"Would you like some then?"

His brows shot up and he glanced at his sister and saw her occupied. Urbosa looked at him over her head and winked, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded rapidly and was led to the stool in the corner with a grin splitting his face. He barely flinched when the needle was pushed in and followed by the gold studs the attendant picked out. The lingering pain hardly bothered him and he was already eyeing the displays for what he was going to get the next time they visited. 

Urbosa slapped his back and laughed loudly with the shopkeeper while Zelda quietly came up with a way to hide it from their mother. "We'll make a proper Gerudo out of you yet."

Then it snowballed.

After his ears were filled the shop attendant told him about the body inker on the other side of the town lake. Over the years he got several small pieces to appease his itch. He even let Riju color in some of the unfinished ones to her family's amusement. His recent itch led him back to the shop attendant he visited years ago.

"Why isn't it my favorite Hylian!" Seeing the large shadow behind him she grinned like a satisfied cat. "And he brought his mysterious paramour…"

"He's not my paramour, Nadeea. We've been over this."

"He is when the most eligible Gerudo male is knocking the sand out your boots at night. I know you didn't come all the way here to show him off to me, what can I do for you?"

"What you always wanted to do. I'll tell you in the back. Wait here, Gan."

Ganon raised his brow at the giddy look that over came the piercer. Practically dragging Link into the back room, Ganon started looking over the displays to pass the time.

After some time a loud whoop carried out the back and the two returned elated. He stopped his conversation with the attendant who turned out to be Nadeea sister who was wrapping his order up. "Is that your Hylian?" Nod. "I don't know whether to give you congratulations or condolences." 

"...That's fair. Are you finished, dearest?" Link told Nadeea to charge his card on file and rushed them out of the store, swiping the red potion she handed him on the way put.

The closer they got to the family estate the faster Link seemed to drag his boyfriend. Pulling him around to the privacy entrance, he dodged grabbing hands he pointed sternly to the bedroom much to the larger mans growing annoyance. "It's my wing. It's not you haven't been naked in my courtyard before. Let me see you menace."

_ "Boundaries don't exist in your family. Upstairs." _

Ganon scooped Link into his arms and marched them through the living area, where sure enough his sister was going over paperwork on his sofa; seeing the look on his face she slipped her headphones, and up the three flights to their bedroom.

Tossing the blond on the bed he told him to strip. Link eagerly turned around and complied. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since you dragged me out that damn store."

Turning around, Ganon felt the very tips of his ears get warm. Link stood before him on the bed, already hard and dripping, shining brightly in the afternoon sun were two small gold bars going through dusky pink nipples. A dainty looking chain hung between connecting them and he grinned, reaching out and running his thumb under a slightly red nipple.

Pushing Link down on the bed, he climbed after him to seal their lips together. Reaching over to their bedside table he grabbed the jar he left there to soak in some of the days heat. Thumbing it open, he set it on the toned stomach under him before dipping his fingers in. Ganon made slow work of slicking it against Link's rim, still puffy from the round just an hour ago and working the first two fingers in. 

He soaked in the flushing chest, the smattering designs going up his sides, down his legs, up his wrists. He only ever got to see them displayed when they were in his private home Link's director too much of a stickler to let them show in the building. In Gerudo, Ganon deliberately chose his outfits to let them be seen. He delighted in the eyes that followed him. His little wild warrior. 

Slipping a third he reached for the spongy bud in him, loving how Link tightened around him when he did. His lithe body covered in sweat already, breath coming heavy as he rolled his body chasing the beginnings of his climax. Ganon knew when he got that crazed look in his eye that morning this was going to be more for Links benefit over his. Reaching down, he palmed himself through the fabric of his sirwal before squeezing himself tightly, matching rhythm to its match around his fingers.

Leaning up to kiss Link, he paused to move sweat slicked blond hair to the side. Pausing, he traced a small simple, easily missable and fading drawing; the symbol of his home.


	12. Day 11 - Electricity Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and got on the road to travel for the long weekend so accept this small work.

Link was a little shit and absolutely nobody in the Domain would fight you on it including his own fiance.

He was an adrenaline junkie and a prankster on top of it. His worst offense was a twofer: fighting the Lynel on Shatterback and then shocking his friends with the left over current running through him if he got too close to the arrows. It wasn't a deadly shock and he mainly targeted his favorite guards but it was still a shock. 

His stories about Vah Naboris were akin to poe stories to the Zora and they were happy that he gave the Thunder Helm back, lest he find more excuses to go after shock enemies.

Until he got the rubber suit.

Sidon hated the suit. Not on account of how often he tempted fate with it, but how often he liked to spring it on him. 

_ I'm testing something out with the suit in my workshop. Hurry up!. - Pearl _

Sidon eyed the doorway to Link's workshop with slight trepidation. Anything could be happening in there. Monster parts. Potions. Armor parts strewn about the place. Arrows. Swords. Bone clubs. Ugh.

"Sidon! Great, quickly. I could use your help.." A keening whine floated up the stairs and Sidon rushed his way down the stairs. Steeling his nerves, the prince took a deep breath before entering the work area. "Dearest, I do hope your surprise hasn't gotten you hurt."

"Hi, honey..," Link was sprawled ungracefully on his largest workstation panting heavily. The air around him smelled of ozone and thick arousal. "What took you?" The fish shaped helm of his rubber suit laid on the floor next to an empty arrow quiver and dead electric arrows littered the area. 

"So, remember that weak shock mixture I was going to use for the arrows? Turns out if you heat it up in a bottle, then press them on yourself while it's still glowing, the most wonderful sensation happens.

He watched Link pick up a tube with something sloshing in it and give it a shake that belied his exhausted disposition. Quickly, it started to glow a soft purple. Link traced it down his chest and let out a louder whine as his hips gave an aborted thrust. The crotch and seat of his pants, noticeably damp, Sidon's eyes were drawn to it. The frazzled hair around his head. His disheveled clothes. 

"It's completely safe to touch by the way. If you wanted to join me for a little fun…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know violet wands dont work like that but the hero is also banging a giant shark.


	13. Day 12 - Xenophilia Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a weekend vacation and whoops. Going to try and do short three a day bursts until I'm caught up properly. I'm very sorry fam. This is also kind of short. Xeno stumped me because tis is a xeno ship already??

Link turned his head slowly in the large vanity, admiring the headdress he was given. The fine silver was barely noticeable in his thick hair and Sidon had looked so flustered that he refused to give it back for a resizing.   


The prince did that a lot. Fluster around him. After the two of them fooling around for the past year finally caught up to them, in the form of getting caught by Muzu no less, Sidon gave him the courting headpiece he had been hiding.  _ That Link had already found months ago _ and put it back to let Sidon keep thinking he was surprised.

He treated Link gently, even after all this time. Him. Defender of Hyrule and her allies. Champion of Princess Zelda. The lone  _ dame _ that conquered Calamity Ganon.  _ Okay not completely by himself.  _ It was...different.   


Sidon was different.   


The way he would catch the prince focusing on him. Eyes blown and gills slightly flared.  _ Tracking him _ when Link takes the teasing a bit too far and he pounces. His claws. Raking along his sides, his back, his thighs. Where ever they were gripping him. Digging in with tiny pricks. His teeth.   


_ Those t e e t h.   
_

The feel of them closing in on his broad shoulders. Latching on while he rode out his orgasm. Small nips to stop the small Hylian from annoying him the few times he would let him sit in his lap while he worked. The way they ripped apart their catch when they went outside the domain.

The soft clicks and whistles of the Zora tongue he was able to snatch from conversations when he would think he was in private or taking to the pups in the Domain. So similar to how Mipha would talk to him. The only time Sidon would allow himself to be soft while out as the prince.

God he loved that prince.

He felt himself heating up just thinking about him to his embarrassment. The care he put into helping Link fit in with the Zora more (even though a good chunk of the Domain already liked him).   


He would never be able to actually  _ speak _ like them but he was quickly learning their sign language. Their diet and cooking methods. He trained with the guard regularly, was on good speaking terms with the dames and was familiar enough to the children that they searched him out when they saw Sidon in the plaza. Mundane things but, amplified when he was with their prince.

Meals became precious. Fighting became drawn out foreplay. Sitting in on meeting became a test of patience when the elders would purposely use the language to exclude him. A quick blink and miss it glare from Sidon and a sharp reprimand would smooth it over.   


That over protectiveness.

He had scoffed when both Zelda and Bazz warned him how possessive the Zora were of their partners. He could take care of himself. Sidon made sure he didn’t have to unless he  _ wanted  _ to. Some insane drive to make sure he was taken care of at all times. The way it assured him he could sleep deeply when he wanted and as often as he wanted. That he didn’t have to worry about needing a weapon for everything.

Except when he needed to give a warning stab about playing prey games. He wouldn't admit out loud to anyone that Sidon scared him in those moments. Also aroused him. Completely wrecking his well honed fight or flight sense. Being hunted shouldn't be arousing but the water dripping off his tall frame...all gills and fins flared to make himself even bigger...deep black eyes and a sharp grin all together.

If Ganon ever manifested as a Zora he would be fucked if he spent even a crucial few seconds gawking. 


	14. Day 13 - Dacryphilia Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.

"Sidon, what in the actual fuck!?"

Sidon felt horrible. Disgusted.   


Excited.

Okay more the latter than everything else.

He could feel himself writhing in his pouch at the fat tears welling up in his boyfriend's bright green eyes as he beat his fists against his large chest. The stench of adrenaline just seeping out of him overpowered anything else he could be smelling right now if he just wasn't so damn distracted by those tears.

Link never cried. Outside those rare few times Sidon gave him more than he thought he could handle. If he did cry he did it far from where anyone in the Domain could hear or see him. It most assuredly would have made it back to him.   


Laughing didn't count. The joyous smell coming off of him never wrung this particular reaction out of him. His laughter ringing through a room or echoing in the air brought him nothing but joy to see him so happy.

He just didn't cry. He's never seen him so scared. Until now.

It might've been cruel to ambush him during a night swim but he kept telling him the Domain wasn't all safe at night. It was supposed to be harmless fun.

But circling him under the water unleashed something in him. Drawing him away from the shore, away from his weapons. The bumps and brushes with his claws excited him. It wasn't until he swiped a bit too hard and smelled the sharp panic that he breached the lake and gathered Link in his arms to bring him to shore.

The hero wasted no time in cursing his boyfriend from the time he realized what was happening to his feet touched shore. Slight lines became raised and started to turn red once the heavy, summer night air closed in on it. His body gave a hard shake from unspent adrenaline and one of those fat tears welling up finally rolled down his flushed cheek.

Still blown golden eyes watched it roll down in what seemed like the slowest manner possible. A hard hit brought his attention back to his partner who gestured heatedly at him.

"Are you seriously getting off on me actually scared like this?!"

In his small moment of hyper focus Sidon loosened his restraint on holding himself back. Humiliation quickly brought him back to himself and he quickly started backing himself into the lake.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID. SIDON. WHAT THE HELL."

"Dearest I am so sorry."

"Don't you dare try and escape without talking about this!"


	15. Day 14 - Biting/Marking Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the least smut headspace. I'm ashamed.

Link refused to say it out loud but he loved the Zora prince.  


Quick flyby visits turned into overnight stays. Overnight stays into weekends. Weekends to a week. Weeks turned into his own room in the royal wing at Sidon's insistence. Weeks that slowly filled with side glances, held gazes during meetings.

Clammy hands grabbing the other hastily, full of nervous energy. Soft kisses melting into hot grinding and nuzzling. Discarded clothes and a large member pressing into his most intimate place through his smallcloths; slick dripping so heavily it would take him shifting the ever slightest to have Sidon slip either one of his members into him and finally fill him.

Unexpected bites in the middle of one such session causing them to freeze and rush to the infirmary in the middle of the night with his previously discarded tunic pressing against the wound trying to stem the bleeding as much as they could while the searched the cabinets as quietly as they could for a red potion.

"My dearest, I can't possibly apologize enough for this." Link rolled his eyes and gestured for the large prince to keep dabbing at the puncture marks. "Please be serious about this I could've bitten you too deep and you would have bled out in bed,"  


_ "Got fairy. Temporary."  _ One of his arms sluggish and sore to move had him tripping over the Zora sign language he was learning. His ears heated slightly and then some more when the zora nuzzled one softly.

"I could have bonded you. That wouldn't be fair to you."

_ "No. You." _

"My dear, you have much more to lose."

_ "Former captain. No Calamity. Nothing. You. Royal." _

"Stop that. We talked about this. Do I need to tell the Princess you're still thinking like this."

Link huffed dramatically and winced when the action pulled at the healing wound. Meeting the prince's worried gaze he raised his hands again and switched back to Hylian to try and get his point across.  _ "Would you regret it?" _ Before Sidon could answer he continued,  _ "Bonding me?" _

"Well, I haven't even gotten back my commission for a courting headpiece. Or talked to the princess or my father at that. Everything would be out of order and it would so disrespectful towards you to do so without any of the proper steps taken. I hope my eager tonight doesn't change your view towards our courtship."

"...Courtship?.."

Barreling on Sidon's nervous ramble ran ramshod over the soft question. "I just couldn't help myself tonight. You wore the pieces I gifted you when you decided to stay with me in the Domain and the night glow hitting you pulled everything together and I just wanted you to be mine right there! Your skin hold the marks I give you at well so night. Especially your neck."

Sidon's hands twitched against Link neck where he was still holding the bloodstained tunic and he could feel his headtail wagging to his embarrassment. The most wonderful rush filled him when he started to bite into his boyfriend and it took everything he had to stop himself from going further until he punctured the bonding gland that his race had.  


He appeased the feeling normally by leaving marks up and down his pale skin where his clothes would normally hide them. Bruises and scratches easily explained with a vague sign of monsters or his clumsiness.

Bazz's suspicion notwithstanding.

The blood still beading along the healing cuts had him running his tongue against his teeth, remembering the way his flesh just gave. Thinking about the bruise the potion was going to leave behind had the foolish part of his mind wanting to take all his tunics and hide them away so everyone could see his claim.

He needed to speed that commission up.


	16. Day 15 - Somnophilia Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still doing shortish burst until I'm caught up.

Sidon looked down at the mess he couldn't deny having a hand in. He honestly would feel mortified in the morning when Link could feel what had been done to him while he slept.  


The shorter hero let out a deep snore and he changed the time frame in his head to the afternoon. The prince knew his boyfriend was exhausted, even without him saying so when he came in that evening. Link wouldn't admit it but it was clear that the three month journey away from the Domain with Zelda had wiped him in his entirety. He spent the last of his energy barging into Sidon quarters to claim his spot in his large lap and promptly had remained asleep since then.  


That was just after midday.  


Sidon had continued his meeting with Bazz, completed the paperwork he had put off, took both a late lunch and his evening meal in the same spot and finally scooped him up softly to lay him on the waterbed after stripping him of his outer clothes. Everything went smoothly. Until Sidon stumbled into said garments and went fins over head into his covered sleeping pool and knocked the top loose, falling in.

Holding his breath, he waited to see if Link woke up. After nothing but a deep snore followed the commotion he climbed out to take a good look at him.

A poke.

Shake.

Some hair pulling got a soft moan out of him so some of Sidon's worries abated. Some curiosities raised also. Taking a longer look at him, he was pleased to see how relaxed his face was. He must have stopped by the baths as no road grime remained on him and his hair was silky to the touch. Sidon had left him in just his undershirts and a stretched out under tunic. The bottom had bunched up exposing his tanned stomach and Sidon couldn't stop himself from grazing his claws on its soft flesh.

Dragging his fingers up, he ran his sharp points over his hidden nipples and delighted in the shudder he could feel in the slumbering body under him. Sidon pressed his hand to his own soft patch and gently snaked two of his fingers into his own slit and stroked his members as they slid out and into his palm.

He ran his fingers over relaxed cheeks and pink chapped lips parted in breath. Rubbed his thumb under feathered eyelashes. As he gently ran his claws down Links throat his hips gave a stuttering buck, leaking more precome and slick out of his slit as he ground into the heel of his hand.

Fluttering touches all over the sleeping warrior continued until the lofting scent of arousal came from him. Sidon spilled out from between his fingers and over the same blanket that covered Link. The tremors shook the bed but Link slept on oblivious to the mess right next to his halo of hair.


	17. Day 16 - Power Difference/Authority Ganon/Link

Ganon loved his job.   


He loved it when his godmother brought him to work under her. He loved it as a severely overworked intern. He loved his new promotion to a proper position into management. He loved how the position allowed him to travel around, mainly to Hyrule to see his best friend more often.   


He especially loved the privacy his new office afforded him as he could even entertain said best friend without half the building walking by every five minutes to glimpse the small blond Hyrulian dressed in his clan's colors perched on the corner of his desk like a doll.

He did not love the rush he was getting when he realized he was allowed to give him orders and he had to follow them.   


How he would roll his eyes at the small tasks to keep him busy (so nobody really knew how much he was slacking off on his visits). Sending him out the comfort of his cool office to go fetch the lunches ordered for them.   


Watching him bend over to file some documents in the lower drawers so he could see the barest outline of his ass in his sirwal, knowing from past accidents (experiences) that he probably had on the flimsiest underwear he owned because it they forgot to load the dryer the night before and all his 'proper' clothes were in there.

He could order him across the room and he would come, just like his faithful dog left with his family across the continent, with no complaints. Ganon knew a large part of it was the trust in him from the basis of their friendship. Trust he could easily violate by grabbing him too roughly. By dragging him in his lap. Shoving him against his desk and devouring every inch of him he could.

Ganon was respected now in the branch. In Gerudo people recognized his face, his name, and would try to please him. Try and get him to share some of his influence. He dreamed he would soon have the power of his godmother herself.

A dark part of him encouraged him. Link was still an intern technically. In a probationary appointment without clear end goal. It would take a while for someone to take his claims against him seriously. He could put a hold to his career right here.

Give him no other option to retract the claims and sit in silence. Give him a way out with him as an apology. Keep him forever.

"Gan."

The mug in Ganon's hand gave a loud crack as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, my rose. Were you trying to get my attention?"

Link took the now leaking mug out of his large hand with a grimace. "I was trying to save the proposal from your magic but your tea put the fire out. I can go if I'm distracting you…"

Ganon shook his head and waved him off. "Just lost in thought. Please go grab one of the spare copies from the file cabinet so I can continue."

"Yes, sir."   


Ganon felt the dark shadow in him purr happily at the sound of him calling them sir. He realised a moment too late that he was emitting the sound out loud himself. Raising his eyes to look at Link he saw that his eyebrows had shot into his fringe.

"The first time you actually purr for me and it's because I called you  _ sir _ "

"That was completely inappropriate and I am so so-"

"I've been prancing around here like a  _ whore _ and cuddling up to you and leaving my scent on everything you own and  _ this _ is what does it?" Ganon felt a deep flush over take his face and nervously looked away from Link's now burning gaze. 


	18. Day 17 - Double Penetration Sidon/Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled about this one but i'm also congested and want to go to bed so. Bloop.

Link bounced his leg nervously, shaking the waterbed and tried to keep his eyes from darting to the door of the room. The room that was not his room. The room that was not his room and not even in the wing he was supposed to be in. Sidon asked Link to meet him here after dessert. Slipping a key into his hand, after explaining that he had to meet with his father after dinner, told him to get comfortable and wait. He thought he hid his panic well.   


It wasn't like he decided on himself being a piece offering and slipping in one of items he got in that Gerudo side shop or anything. Definitely not on the premise on trying to bring some type of 'spark' back to their relationship. The only person who noticed was Zelda after not seeing him touch his dinner and all she did was tease him unrelentingly once she pieced it together.

He didn’t know why Sidon wanted to talk to him. Maybe he got tired of the coy cat and mouse game they’ve been playing over the past years since the calamity ended. Sly words and soft glances. Day long walks together up and down the domain under the guise of patrolling. The pet names. The smiles.

The few simple kisses stolen behind waterfalls and pillars and every nook. They quickly stopped being simple and grew into hot, heated sessions that left him hard in his pants. In the beginning, even leaking a bit. Late nights that left one of them biting whatever they could to muffle moans as the other pleasured them with their mouth or hands. Neither one of them knew what to expect when they first started this.   


It took months of coaxing to convince Sidon that he wasn’t going to be in pain. If he could defeat four blights and a Calamity he could take the cock of a Zora prince. A large shark Zora prince. That was double his physical size and very proportionate. Link shifted and bounced his leg harder, feeling the seat of his garments starting to get slick around the toy currently occupying his hole.

The wait was fully worth it. A shudder went through the hero as he thought about his (prince? lover? boyfriend?) friends long tapered cock. It was long and sometimes seems to not always be in control by Sidon but it always thrilled him when Sidon would let a little of his self-control go and pound him against whatever surface he was against. The thought of jumping straight into it with no prep was a thrill in itself.

However, Link thought back to how Sidon's been slightly distant with him the last couple of times they met up. To the point that Zelda was very surprised when he sent work he was back in Hateno weeks ahead of when she thought she'd hear from him. Apparently there are things that's acceptable for touching during sex but sticking your fingers nto your partners mating pouch is a major no-no.   


The ensuing argument between them led Link to leave Sidon's chambers and the Domain shortly after in the dead of night. He ignored ever letter sent addressed to him until Zelda started reading them and forcibly brought him back to the Domain itself under the guise of 'urgently needing to talk to the King'.   


If this didn't he was going to hide in the Gerudo desert for the rest of his days. The one place no Zora could get to him.

That isn't what had him nervous. What had his nervous was Sidon's reaction to seeing him this evening. He was jumpy and nervous and wouldn't meet his eye until he handed him the key. Link down looked at the unassuming thin chain the key hung from that he's been fiddling with for a good amount of time he's been sitting waiting for him. The entire key was unusual and slightly heavy, though still perfectly his size without being cumbersome. The symbol of the Domain was fixed with three large Pearl's in between the silverwork and it took him a while before figuring out it had to be sat in the engraving before the door would yield to him. Much fancier and different from the other keys he's seen the servants carry.

They don’t share keys. They aren’t supposed to share things. The words, “We need to talk.” aren’t supposed to make him nauseous and anxious. How hard was it to say ‘thanks for the great times we had but now it’s time to move on’? They weren’t really dating. He wasn’t even being courted. Sidon should’ve been happy to get goods for free but now he had to complicate things and-

“There is so much going on with your scent right now I have no idea where to begin discussing it, my dear.” Link froze like a deer and stuffed his hands with the key, into his lap. Sidon was holding a tray with a covered bowl that honestly smelt wonderful but nerves had Link’s stomach turning. It was odd seeing such a large being shuffle his feet so nervously but he made it look so endearing.   


“I brought you some soup? I noticed you didn't eat a lot at dinner which was quite unusual since you normally can eat enough to make the cooks weep when you’re ravenous enough. Then you left the dining hall before I could send someone to see if you wanted something light and then I didn’t know if you wanted something light or not and I’m rambling and that's not very attractive now is it…Forget I said anything and please take this humble soup I made.”

_ “You made me soup?” _

“Yes? Is that not okay? I can send it back…..” Link watched Sidon’s face start to close off like it’s been doing and scrambled to get across the room to grab the tray.  _ “You cared enough to make it so I’m going to treasure it!” _   


Sidon tried to insist it was okay and raised the tray so it couldn’t be grabbed. “Can we talk first?” Link’s whole stomach plummeted through the warm feeling was he gotten from the thought of the prince cooking for him. Nodding he sat back on the bed and waited for Sidon to join him. The prince gathered Link’s hands into his own and clasped them tightly. “I haven’t been entirely truthful during our escapades."

_ "Are you going to go through with the pairing ceremony after all?" _

Sidon opened his mouth then clicked it shit sending him a look of annoyance. "I told you I was calling the whole thing off. I was assuring father of that again just a few moments ago also.

He also gave us his blessing. He refused to tell me how he figured it out…"

Link's mind kept replaying the last part over and over. _The king gave them his __blessing__._ _His BLESSING_. The Hylian cut Sidon off by launching himself into his chest. "_His blessing? Seriously?"_ At Sidon's slow nod he felt like he couldn't grin any wider.   


"Did you hear anything else after I said that?"

_ "I don't care! I get to date you! Probably. And call you my boyfriend? Can I tell people you're my boyfriend? I don't care I'm going to do it anyways." _

"Link please I'm being very serious since the nature of our relationship might change."

_ "Change?" _

Sidon made a noise in the back of his throat and forced Link into sitting on the bed again. "Change in a intimate manner-"

_ "No sex?" _

"I hope we eventually get to have sex but there's some things you need to know going into that."

"Is it the two dick thing?" Ignoring the prince's dropped jaw at him speaking unprovoked he kept on. "Because Bazz already told me and I've been waiting very patiently to get to it. I might've been starting to think he was pulling my leg."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You're not allowed to kill my best friend for giving me inside information. If it makes you feel better he wouldn't even show me his."

"I very well hoped he didn't! It's primarily for mating!"

Link nodded and fell against the bed, letting all his pent up anxiety drain out of him. "You want to mate me. Okay" Sitting up he started shimmying out his clothes. "Let's do this."

"Now?"

Kicking his pants off, Link scooted to the edge of the bed and ran his finger up the nearly invisible seam he knew held Sidon's own slit and the cock he was familiar with. "I want one. Then the other. Then hopefully both before the night is up. My smalls are disgustingly full of slick right now. I know you can smell it, I can see you flaring.

I even brought a friend for tonight."

Seeing Sidon flare momentarily at the thought he brought his large, clawed hand down and pressed the fingers against the jeweled head of the plug in him. Sidon pressed harder and Link trapped his hand inbetween his thighs as the surprise orgasm ripped through him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen just now."

Sidon set him gently on the bed as he left the final shakes leave him and he chuckled. "You do know my second one is much thicker than this?" Sidon slipped his fingers the barest inch backwards and gave a push against the thicker plug he found there also. "That's a good start."


	19. Day 18 - Brat Taming Ganon/Link

Ganon was not a man of infinite patience. He would admit to having a lot more than the average worker in this goddess forsaken company, however. Until Link got into a mood.

Their age difference wasn’t too great but in some moments his antics drove him up the wall and he looked deep within himself before he stooped to his level. Most of this were normal relationship problems common when moving in. Laundry on floor. Unwashed dishes. Tracking mud past the foyer when coming in from the ranch. Staying at work too late. Horrid eating habits or forgetting to eat at all when working. The obsessive need for organization.

No couple is perfect.

He tried not to obsess over work so hard and Link tried to make an effort at not bringing the ranch inside with him. He made no other progress personality wise.

At first the pouting was cute. Then it evolved into full blown strops when Ganon didn’t give in. he thought he was fair.  _ Don’t wear his work clothes to lounge in. No you can’t come in the lab with me to ‘hang out’. His lap was not an approved napping spot while he was trying to get paperwork done. _

_ No we don’t need another horse/goat/dog/whatever you picked up in the woods put that back immediately. _

He honestly was only stern about his clothes.Ganon didn’t keep many clothes at Link’s ranch and sending for clothing back home was expensive and time consuming. Link claimed anything of his that didn’t make to the hamper on time. He would go spare looking for it before finding Link curled up in a sunspot drowning in the vastness of one of his sleep shirts or coming back from a morning ride wrapped up in one of the very few sweaters he owned.

Link, notorious rule breaker and problem child, actually held good for the first month after they bonded. He stuck to pieces not in season or were not needed right away. Then he snuck in pieces he knew were in the wardrobe hanging up or more often the previous days work shirts in the past few weeks. Then clothing started going missing. After the third time of finding Link in the shirt he set out for the morning he put his foot down.

The pouring weather outside wasn’t doing his mood any favors when he saw one of the few freshly pressed shirts he had left missing. He grabbed his tie and went talking throughout the house. “Dearest, have you seen my shirt-” 

Link sat on top of the island in the kitchen cross legged looking at a tablet with a bowl of cereal on top of a stack of paperwork next to him. “Which one?” Ganon crossed the room heatedly and gestured to his entirety. Picking him up from where he perched, he set him down across the room facing the corner while he cooled his annoyance down. "Are you kidding me, Gan?"

"Not a word, Faron."

"You have other shirts!"

"That is not the point. I'm very upset with you, Link. Move from there and you'll be spending your day home working on reports not being able to sit."

A bitter silence still filled the kitchen when Ganon came back fixing his tie over his new and hastily pressed shirt. Link kept it up when he called him to eat breakfast and refused to give him a kiss goodbye when he left. Used to Link getting into these types of moods he just hoped he would regain his normally pleasant demeanor by the time he came home.

He didn’t.

Ordon, Link’s large wolfdog, ran up to greet him at the door whining when he got back late that night and he saw mud tacked on to his entire undercoat and muzzle. The length of the foyer to the back patio was covered in muddy pawprints and from where he could see the dog had gotten into the living room too. 

Letting the dog out, he followed the trail. Link sat nested in nearly all the shirts he had been looking for these few months. Button ups, sweaters, pullovers, even the one singular polo he owned. Link poked his head out looking at him then gave him a sour look. “Look who's finally back.”

Placing his briefcase down, Ganon started rolling his sleeves up his forearms. He crossed the room and sat down on the coffee table across from his boyfriend to stare at him. “I am trying to be very calm with you right now but know that I am very disappointed in how you’ve been behaving lately.”

Link shrunk back into the nest of clothes and glared. “Well, maybe I’m disappointed in you.” He sneaked a glance and averted his eyes at the hard gaze. The longer Ganon held his stare the more he squirmed until he felt his face try to crumple.

“You’ve been an asshole since you bonded me and-”

“Watch your mouth, Faron.” 

“See! You won’t even listen!”

Ganon motioned for him to continue and he wiped his nose on the shirt he was still wearing from that morning. “You never let me nest with your stuff and you promised to cut back on working long and you never did. You just hole up in the home office until dinner is finished. “ burrowing deeper into his pile he mumbled something else and Ganon barely made it out. “You get mad and call me Faron.”

“I see you’re upset by this but that is still no excuse for today. Why wasn’t Ordon wiped down before you let him in the house? That’s something we both agreed on and you seemed to have forgotten simple rules. I asked if you wanted any of my personal things sent up and you said no-”

“Well I say a lot of things!”

“Do not interrupt me again. I think you need to understand why it’s important to go into the offices looking presentable since you’ve clearly forgotten. When you act like a wild ranch hand and not the sensible person I decided to bond with, I’ll call you as such. You seem to need a refresher on things so this is what we will do.

Starting tomorrow and until I seen an improvement you will be coming into the offices with me and doing your work there like a proper employee. Suit, tie, groomed, everything. You’ll call in Talon to send some hands over to tend the animals and maybe if you get all your work done you can ride for an hour on the weekends. When you’re punishment is over, you’ll earn your name back. Seeing as how I’m not unfair, you can bring two things of your choice with you for comfort.”

“You can’t do this!”

“One item. Another outburst and you’ll be working in your own office by yourself.”

Fat tears welled in Link’s eyes and he let his body completely sink into the nest. “Ordon.”

“I wasn’t going to deny you your dog. Pick something else.”

“The blue sweater.” Link quietly mumbled. Nodding to himself Ganon motioned for Link to get out his nest. “Alright. You can come back later but now you’re going to take twenty swats and count. Two for each week I’ve had to put up with your behavior.” He waited patiently for Link to decide if he wanted to comply or add additional swats and gave him a push. 

“Alright, twenty-five then.” He watched him clamber out the nest to stand in front of him. Laying him across his lap was second nature to him and he wasn’t surprised to see that he was already bare under the large shirt. 

“Now count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite Gan/Link one so far.


	20. Day 19 - Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Forgive me.

Ganon could feel Link drilling a hole into his back while he stood over the pan cooking at the stovetop. He knew if he turned around he would look like an overly pleased and spoiled cat. He was not a man who would admit to being embarrassed but if there was ever a time that he was this would come close to it.

“So...are we just going to pretend that never happened?”

Yes they were. Even though he knew the moment he left his guard down the teasing would begin and Link would’ve messaged every single group chat he was in about what happened. He would continue to live in this bubble and fiercely deny everything.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know.” 

Nope he was not going to turn around and look at him. He was not. He refused to look at that smug grin he could practically hear.

“If I promise not to say it consciously would you just look me in the face?”

Focusing even more intently on the pan, Ganon hissed between his teeth. “It was a  _ family lunch _ . With your  _ parents  _ and _ sister. You have no shame whatsoever. _ ”

“Not a single bone of it in my body.” Link deadpanned. “You knew this.” He could hear Link sigh dramatically. “You still act like nobody knows about us. I think you just don’t want to fill out the forms.”

“There’s a difference between office gossip and having actually confirmation. I’m going to wake up one night, years from now, to your father holding his sword above my head about to smash it into my skull.”

“Pa’s a softy. He’d go for the heart for the symbolism of it all.”

Turning the stove off, he slid the steaming hot eggs in front of him onto the awaiting plate. “I like things being on our terms. That was a dirty trick and I’m not particularly pleased with you at the moment.” Link tilted his head forward and Ganon knew he was hiding a smile when he obliged with a kiss to the crown of his head. “That means nothing I’m still very cross with you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

_ “Faron.” _


End file.
